


Post Case and Ravenous

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anecdotes spill from half full mouths, choking back giggles, an attempt to not be so loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Case and Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Ali wanted dinner for the boys. So she got it. Sort of :P

Four in the morning.

Post case and ravenous, time for a favour. No cab needed. Mental GPS pinging, destination plugged in. 

Fast clip through alley and lane mazes, quick rap on a door. Warm packages exchanged for hushed words and no more. 

“Dinner.” Fragrant parcel handed over with a quicksilver, triumphant grin.

Raised eyebrow and appreciative chuckle preclude a meandering stroll. Adrenaline bleeds off, vital sustenance replaced. 

Anecdotes spill from half full mouths, choking back giggles, an attempt to not be so loud. 

Exhaustion takes its toll, a cab flagged down. Bound for the flat, wrapped in pre-dawn, their own to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy ^__^


End file.
